


Star Lover

by StargazingPrincess



Category: Cinema Bizarre
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Public Sex, gays in love, more tags to come, smut comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargazingPrincess/pseuds/StargazingPrincess
Summary: Dylan Wilson was just a normal boy, he comes from a small country town in Texas. One day he meets German bassist Kiro and his life gets flipped upside down. But is it for better, or for worse?





	Star Lover

He sat at the end of the bar holding his empty glass of beer, he had finished two glasses so far but he felt fine. If anything he felt bored. His first time visiting America since Cinema Bizarre had broken up and Kiro was bored to tears. He looked around, there were plenty of guys for him to flirt with and lots and lots of good looking cowboys, but as far as he could tell, they were straight. Kiro sighed and sat up a little stretching. What was he even doing in Texas? He didn't know anyone here, and he couldn't stand the heat. No one knew who he was and that annoyed him the most. Back in Berlin, the second he walked into a bar some cute guy would buy him a drink but not here, so far he bought himself all the beers he had drunk. And they were so bland. Worst club ever!

Just as he began to get up to go back to his to his hotel, the bartender came over with a glass of whiskey. "For you, sir, compliments from the gentleman in the black hat in the corner" The bartender nodded to the back corner. 

Kiro turned around and saw him, he looked really nervous, his face was bright red and he was avoiding eye contact. He was kinda cute, a bit nerdy and way out of his element. Kiro smiled, and picked up the drink and walked over to him. 

As he drew closer they made eye contact, the man blushed harder and looked in shock as Kiro sat in front of him in the booth.

"Hey there sweetie, thanks for the drink, is whiskey a favorite of yours?" Kiro smirked a little and took a sip.

"Oh? I guess.. I don't really drink, I can't yet. I just came here to people watch" the man looked away and fidgeted with his fingers. 

"Aww your just a baby, yet you bought me a drink." Kiro smiled at him sweetly. "Was I that fun to watch?"

Kiro smiled as the blush spread to his ears and down his throat. "I..I guess, you just looked bored I suppose. I'm Dylan by the way."

Kiro stuck his hand out, "I'm Kiro"

Dylan and Kiro shook hands and finally looked Kiro in the eyes.

Dylan was fairly good looking, there was some stubble growing in, he had blue-grey eyes behind a pair of glasses. He looked young, no more than 20 at least. 

Kiro hummed and drank the rest of the whiskey. "You want to dance cowboy? I am a long way from home I would appreciate the company, at least on the dance floor"

Dylan started, eyes wide. "I'm not really a dancer. You can go if you want to"

Kiro shook his head and smiled wider leaning over the table. "I want to dance with you though."

Dylan gulped and nodded and slide out of the booth. Kiro smiled, even if he was just a boy, he had to be at least 18, which was as far as he could remember, was perfectly legal here. Besides, Dylan's awkwardness so far was pretty endearing.

Kiro got up and took his hand, Dylan was taller than him, not that it was hard to do, Kiro was all of 5'3" after all. Dylan jumped in surprised and allowed Kiro to lead him to the dance floor.

Kiro twirled around and started dancing, swaying his hips to the music. Dylan, on the other hand, was rocking a little to the music. Kiro pouted, this definitely was not his scene. Kiro grabbed Dylan's hands and placed them on his hips and kept dancing, scooting closer. 

Kiro looked up at him blushing softly. The shock on his face made Kiro smile as he danced, snaking his arms up and around his neck. They swayed together to the music smiling and laughing. Kiro smiled as Dylan got more and more relaxed. A slow country song came on and Kiro smiled wide as Dylan pulled him closer. They danced slowly, Kiro took a deep breath, stood on his toes and kissed Dylan. 

Dylan jumped a little against Kiro's lips before kissing back. Kiro hummed against Dylan's lips before he ran away. Kiro blinked and looked around, Dylan was nowhere to be seen. Kiro frowned and went back to the bar and asked for the tab. What a terrible way to end the night, after it finally was getting good. As the bartender came back with the receipt, he slipped Kiro a napkin. He frowned confused and looked at the napkin and smiled. There on the napkin, was Dylan's phone number. 

May it wasn't such a bad night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time posting a story like this. This first chapter was interesting to write since I don't usually write in 3rd person. I will be changing it into 1st person POV during the next chapter.


End file.
